Motivation
by Ellie-ellie
Summary: whatever it was turned into the spark that forever fueled our ever growing affair : SASORIINO


**Motivation**

The first thing I saw when I opened my eyes that morning were a pair of dark amber eyes staring right back at me. The second thing I saw were the lips that belonged to those eyes leaning forward and gently kissing my forehead before the body they belonged to turned away and sat up. I turned towards the figure, the bright light as he opened the curtains causing me to squint as I tried my best to scrutinize who the warm body that had just been next to me was. The last thing I saw was him leaning over, putting on his clothes, and walking out the door with one last glance back as he shut the door lightly.

Before I fell back asleep there were thoughts lingering in my head of his unique red shade of hair and how strange his joints looked.

--

"Ino you're being troublesome."

"Shikamaru you broke up with me yesterday! Leave me alone!" I pulled my arm out of his loose grip, noticing he wasn't making an attempt to grab me again. "You broke up with me so you could go sleep with some other chick! Well, I hope you're happy! I'm not going to take you back just because we're heading back home! I guess you got _a lot_ closer to Gaara and his family than even the Hokage expected!"

His silence told me I was right because he knew I already knew what had been going on. We had just arrived in Suna less than a week ago, taking on a mission to try and find out all we could about Suna and see if anything suspicious was going on. We were chosen because Shikamaru was familiar with the family and I had volunteered to go just because I wanted to take up the opportunity to be with him.

Maybe I should have known from the very beginning he had bad intentions when he had told me it'd be troublesome if I went, but I didn't know. I ignored his pleas and ended up going anyways, only to receive the cold shoulder from my 'ever-loving' boyfriend.

"Then you sat at the inn and cried?" he questioned as he watched my face contort into millions of confused and angered faces. "You look hung over."

"That's because I am!" I snapped, getting sick of his questioning when he was obviously the only one at fault here. He had broken up with _me_ to go sleep with some… some… ugly, blonde haired, manly, woman person! Of course I was going to go out and drink away the sorrow that I was being dumped in the middle of a mission…

…I probably shouldn't mention about waking up to the stranger next to me. But hey, just 'cause I woke up next to him didn't mean I necessarily did something with him.

"And you didn't do anything?"

"I don't know but I hope I did!" His unfazed eyes continued to stare at me with the same bored and expressionless gaze. It was really starting to drive me crazy. "I can't believe you even have the nerve to ask for me back!"

He stepped closer to me, his hands holding my shoulders down from swinging up at him as he leaned closer to me. "Don't lie to me," he whispered. "Who was he? I think we're even if we both did something and I know you want me back." I could feel his breath tickling my ear as he wrapped his arm around me in a reassuring hug.

I wanted to push him away. I wanted to go cry in a corner alone far away from him. I wanted to escape from him, because he knew me so well and knew just what to stay to make sure I wouldn't and didn't leave him.

"Who was he?" he asked again, leaning upward so that he could see my face. A small smirk appeared when I didn't answer, knowing that he was right about me doing something with someone else. "Let's go home." He leaned down giving me a quick kiss before letting me go and casually walking away as if everything was back to normal.

I would have loved for everything to be the same as before, but I couldn't get that pair of amber eyes out of my mind.

--

"Not now forehead," I mumbled as I stepped into my (and practically Shikamaru's) apartment. "It's been a long week." I pulled off my gloves, throwing them onto the closest piece of furniture before plopping down onto the couch.

"You smell."

"I said not now!" I threw a pillow at the pink haired girl, which of course she dodged. I didn't feel like throwing it with much effort.

"Someone's being more of a bitch than normal," Sakura stated, sitting down on an empty spot on the couch. "What happened? It sounds more interesting than anything that's been going on here." I peered up at her before burying my face back into a pillow.

"Pretty much," I started, wondering if it was actually a good idea to tell Sakura something personal. I must be desperate if the only person I could confide in was her. Maybe I should wait to talk to Hinata… but then again I didn't actually feel like waiting. "Shikamaru broke up with me so he could fuck Temari and now we're going back out."

"You're…going…back…out?" Sakura asked confused. "But he broke up with you for another girl?"

"Yes, I'm aware of that."

"So, in order for you to take him back… that means you did something too…right?"

Why in the world did everyone have to be so observant the one time I didn't want them to be? "Maybe."

"Maybe?"

"It was a long night, 'kay? Now go away I want to get some sleep."

"Did you at least know him? Well, then again you were in Suna I guess you didn't know many people…"

The pair of amber eyes appeared in my mind again; the red hair sharply contrasting with his pale skin tone; the gentleness as his lips pressed against my forehead; the stirring feeling in my stomach as I had watched him walk away. Secretly wishing as he had shut the door, even though I didn't know who he was, that he wouldn't leave me.

"Ino? Hello, you there?" Sakura questioned as she flicked my shoulder continuously. I think she forgets sometimes how strong she is. "Did you know him?"

"No," I finally answered, flipping over so that I was staring up at the ceiling. "No, I didn't, but I wish I did."

"Ooh, so he was attractive? Was he more attractive than Sasuke?"

Even though I had lost interest in the Uchiha a long time ago, Sakura still used him to compare my amount of my interest in a guy. I smiled lightly, my eyes drooping shut as a certain scene from that morning kept repeating in my head.

"Yes, I believe so."

--

Maybe if I hadn't told Shikamaru not to stay the night things would have turned out differently, but I'd told him I wanted to be alone for that night and he agreed. Maybe if it had been a cool day, I wouldn't have had to open the window, but it was a hot day so I had propped it open before lying down to go to sleep.

I don't know how long he had been in my apartment or in my room, but I hadn't heard him come through window. He had hidden his presence so well; I didn't even notice him until I felt his cool lips pressing up against my forehead. I tried to jerk away but my body was immobilized.

I could hear his footsteps as he walked down to the other side of my bed and I wanted to scream or cry out, but I couldn't. The anticipation began to pool in my stomach and I knew the reason I had made no noise was because I desired so badly to see the face of the amber eyes. I could feel his body shift the bed as he sat down, my eyes widening in horror as I vaguely saw what he was wearing in the moonlight.

An Akatsuki coat?

His face turned in my direction, his amber eyes staring down at him with nothingness. "Do you remember me?" he asked. I could feel the muscles in my neck loosening up as I nodded, my body getting used to moving again.

I tried moving my arm, but it looked like my head was the only thing I could move.

"Not yet, doll." He smirked, noticing me squirm under his intense and empty gaze. He leaned down, his lips touching my forehead. "I can't believe you let that dirty boy kiss you," he muttered, his hand finding its way underneath my chin so he could turn it up to look at him.

I had never been so afraid in my life. A deep sick feeling pooled inside of me telling me that I was at the mercy of an S-class criminal in the most wanted organization known to man-kind. Another feeling was building up inside of my though, clashing with the fear and anxiety I had. Was it excitement?

"You look scared, doll. You weren't scared last night." He pushed me onto my back, his body looming over as his hand gently stroked my cheek. His fingers brushed against my lips, his eyes thoroughly examining every inch of my loosely clad body. "Is this what you usually wear to sleep?"

I nodded, finding that it seemed almost impossible to talk.

"I don't like that he gets to see you in this," the man muttered. His hands ran down from my cheek, tracing down my body. "I don't like that he gets to touch you either."

"Shikamaru?" I questioned. How did he know about him? Had I told him last night in my drunken state? What exactly had I revealed about myself to this man?

In a split second, his hand had grabbed my throat; his lips skimmed the skin of my ears as his cheek brushed against mine. "I don't want to hear you say his name again." His kiss wasn't as gentle this time as he pressed his cold lips against my cheek. It wasn't until then I realized that I wasn't feeling any heat from his skin. I tried to turn my head to better examine him, but his hand was tightly grasped around my neck. My hands couldn't move to push him off, my body held down by what seemed to be some invisible chakra string. "You're mine, doll." He continued, "Remember?"

I wanted to say, "no, I don't remember so please get off me", but part of me held back. I looked up, my azul eyes connecting with his amber ones. I'm not sure what transferred between us then, but whatever it was turned into the spark that forever fueled our ever growing affair, because at that moment he leaned down and kissed me, the force of his body pushing up against me as he climbed over top of me…

"I want to hear you scream my name," he whispered, his words sending down my spine. "I want to hear you scream Sasori, my doll."

…and I kissed back.

And I loved it.

--

**This didn't turn out the way I had hoped… but oh well**

**First time writing naruto FAIL! Please review!**


End file.
